


Quarantine Roommates

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends With Benefits, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker was screwed. Okay, maybe he wasn’t completely screwed but just enough that he wanted to cry out to the world and complain about everything. Especially quarantine because the virus was already annoying. He couldn’t go out as Spidey and that meant he was stuck inside with all this energy. It also didn’t help that he had three hot roommates.~Peter is stuck with his crushes in their apartment during quarantine. How will they take finding out he likes all three of them.
Relationships: Harley Keener/ Peter Parker/ Harry Osborn/ Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, harry osborn/ harley keener/ johnny storm, harry osborn/ peter parker/ johnny storm
Comments: 17
Kudos: 211
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Quarantine Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an OT4 fic so I wrote it. You're welcome.

Peter Parker was screwed. Okay, maybe he wasn’t completely screwed but just enough that he wanted to cry out to the world and complain about everything. Especially quarantine because the virus was already annoying. He couldn’t go out as Spidey and that meant he was stuck inside with all this energy. It also didn’t help that he had three hot roommates. Harry Osborn was laying on the couch conducting business meetings in his polos and boxers while Harley Keener was at the table wearing his PJs and listening to his professor talk about some mechanics. Johnny was the only one dressed in clothes and they were to work out in. He had quickly set up a home gym so that he could work out during the pandemic. Peter was the only one that was constantly having nothing to do. He didn’t have school work, working out did nothing for him, and Tony and Pepper had asked him not to come in due to the virus. They were still paying him but they were worried about what the spider DNA and the virus would do if mixed together. 

So Peter was stuck with nothing to do and his mind kept wandering. Wandering to the fact that he had three hot roommates who were all busy at the moment as Peter worked on perfecting his brownie recipe that he got off of Pinterest because now Peter had a Pinterest and was an expert baker. Not that he got much appreciation from his roommates with Harley not able to eat sweets, Harry eating between meetings, and Johnny complaining about the baking, Peter was the one eating all the baked goods while he wailed in self-pity. 

It was almost a weekend, not that Peter knew when the weekends really were, but he knew that the other three were more open to talking and would talk to him on weekends. That was the only way he knew any time had passed at all. It was the weekend though and the four of them were watching some movie when Johnny started complaining.

“I just want quarantine to be over,” Johnny said. 

“Why so you can bring girls back every weekend?” Harley teased. 

“Human contact would be nice,” Johnny said. Peter scoffed.

“As if the other three of us aren’t human,” Harry muttered. Peter laughed before covering his mouth.

“I like you guys but there is so much I can handle,” Johnny said. Harley muttered something under his breath but no one heard him. Peter didn’t even hear him but saw his lips move and tiny noises.

“I just have too much energy for quarantine,” Peter said. The others agreed.

“Peter would do better if he could work off the energy every day,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes before grabbing for his drink as he tried to not focus on his roommates. 

“I just wish this quarantine would end,” Harley whined. Peter nodded as Johnny and Harry looked at him confused.

“What?” Peter asked.

“You just agreed to Harley saying he needed to get laid,” Johnny said. Peter did not remember Harley saying that. 

“What’s up, Pete?” Harry asked realizing that his friend spacing out was not a good sign. 

“Just thinking about stuff,” Peter said not wanting any of them to know about his real thoughts. The ones that should remain in his mind and nowhere else. He looked away from the trio but even Harley who barely knew he as well as Johnny and Harry were concerned.

“What type of stuff has you that lost in your head?” Harley asked. He was looking at Peter as if Peter had some answers when all Peter could think about was how he got himself into this situation. Actually he remembered exactly how he got himself into this situation. 

~

“It’s a good plan,” Peter told Harry as the other boy rolled his eyes.

“You want me to move into the four-bedroom apartment that you and Harley are sharing just so you don’t accidentally embarrass yourself?” Harry repeated. Peter nodded. “Then no.”

“Come on, I’ll even ask Flame Brain as well,” Peter said knowing that Harry had a crush on Johnny Storm. 

“Fine, I’ll consider moving in if you can get Storm to move in,” Harry said. Peter fist-bumped as he texted Harley telling him he could possibly fill both rooms. Harley had already suggested they get roommates and since Tony was covering the rent it would be nice to give some friends the rooms. Peter’s first idea was Ned but Ned had just moved in with Betty at the time. He would have to ask MJ but that would have lead to Gwen being around all the time and Peter didn’t think he could handle that. Not yet anyway. 

~

“You are a savior, Webhead,” Johnny said after Peter finished asking. Peter was confused. 

“I just offered one of the spare rooms at my place with no rent how does that make me a savior?” Peter asked. Johnny pointed to the Baxter building.

“Sue is about to start quarantining everyone because of this virus. I can’t handle it. I need out now before she makes up some pandemic excuse and I’m stuck with her, Reed, and Ben with no human contact,” Johnny said. Peter didn’t understand but if Johnny was taking the room then Harry would take the other. Peter thanked him before he texted Harry letting him know that his new roommates were superheroes. Harry just sent him an eye-rolling emoji before asking for more information about the rooming situation. Peter sent him what he needed to know before he heard Johnny tell him of a mugging going on. Peter pocketed his phone in his suit as he swung after Johnny. 

~

Moving in together had been easy. Living together though is what made Peter regret mentioning looking for a place in the first place. Living which each of them was something different. He slowly fell for each of them and being stuck in the house with no other contact was starting to mess with him to the point that now he was being stared at by his three roommates. 

“It’s nothing, just work stuff,” Peter said. Harry seemed to be the first one to realize Peter was lying.

“Bullshit. You haven’t been to work in weeks,” Harry said. Peter looked down trying to avoid their eye contact.

“I know what this is about,” Johnny said as if he had the key to everything. “Webhead is thinking of someone special.” Peter looked at Johnny confused. “So which one of us haunts your dreams at night?” Peter got up and ran out of the room not wanting to have that conversation. He made sure to lock his door as he laid on his bed trying to calm his breathing from the panic attack he was obviously going to have. How was he supposed to face all three? He heard a knock on the door and froze. 

“Peter, its Johnny,” the voice outside said. “I just want to apologize for what I said. It was out of line. If I knew you were actually into someone in this apartment I wouldn’t have even joked about it.” Peter got up and opened the door to see that all three were out there. Peter didn’t know if he could handle all three. 

“It’s fine, Johnny,” Peter said as he looked at them debating what to say next. 

“It was not okay,” Johnny told Peter. “Look I understand you like to pretend that your feelings don’t matter but they do, Parker.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking who was it that you were thinking about?” Harley asked. Harry looked at Peter like he knew. 

“It’s not like it just one of you I like like. I have feelings for all three of you,” Peter said. All of them seemed surprised by Peter admitting that he liked them. Johnny seemed the first one to recover from what Peter said. 

“For how long?” Johnny asked. 

“He liked Harley before we all moved in together,” Harry said. Harley seemed surprised.

“Peter was always talking about Johnny before we moved in I figured they were dating beforehand,” Harley admitted. 

“I thought Harry and Peter were a couple for a bit,” Johnny admitted. Peter seemed surprised. They had all just been his friends and now he finds out they all thought he was dating one of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said about to close his door but Harley stopped him and pulled him out of the room. 

“How about we talk about this?” Harley said. When they had first meet Harley had been the level head of the two. Harley was always relaxed and thought things through before he made decisions. Unlike Peter who was normally impulsive. Peter nodded as Harley lead him to the living room. The other two followed behind. They all sat in silence for a bit once they were in the living room. Peter didn’t know what to say. 

“What would you like to do now that we all know?” Harry asked. Peter looked at Harry who was smiling at him. Harry just wanted to reassure that nothing bad would happen. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said. Johnny seemed to be thinking of something. Harley noticed as well.

“What are you think about?” Harley asked Johnny. 

“What if we all messed around for the rest of quarantine? Maybe use that as a way to calm our nerves and see how we like dating one of the other four.” Johnny suggested. 

“Like friends with benefits?” Harry asked.

“Wouldn’t that be unreasonable?” Harley asked.

“Okay,” Peter said. The other two looked surprised. “I think its a great idea. Maybe I’ll realize that I’m imagining feelings because of quarantine.” Johnny smiled glad someone was backing his idea. 

“If we are doing this then we need to be honest and make sure communication is happening,” Harley said. Harry seemed to agree. Peter couldn’t believe they were still talking about this as Johnny went and grabbed drinks to celebrate the new plans. 

~

Peter didn’t think he could fall harder for three people but even while dating them all he still realized he liked them all. Not that it was a bad thing but he didn’t know if the other three would like to keep up this arrangement if quarantine ever ended. Peter was laying on the couch when Harley came into the room and kissed his cheek before going to the table for the class. 

“I can’t wait for classes to end,” Harley muttered. Peter smiled glad that one of his boys was at least thinking about the future for them. 

“Why cause then you can stay home and be bored until Tony lets us back in the labs?” Peter asked. Harley seemed to think about it.

“I mean I would like to get back in the labs but I didn’t think about how we won’t be able to since Tony told us to stay home,” Harley said. “Maybe you can teach me how to bake?” Peter liked that idea has he talked about some ideas he had that they could make. Harley listened to Peter talk until Harry came in kissing Peter’s cheek like Harley had and found a seat. 

“So what were you two talking about?” Harry asked. 

“Quarantine killing my job,” Harley said. Johnny joined them but he kissed Harley’s cheek before going over to kiss Peter’s and then Harry’s cheeks. Peter smiled as Johnny laid down next to Peter and pulled him into his arms. 

“Can you two cuddle in another room?” Harry asked.

“Why you jealous?” Johnny asked.

“No, I just want to be with the both of you right now instead of listening in on another board meeting for a company that I rather just hand over to someone else,” Harry said. 

“That bad?” Johnny asked.

“I hate Oscorp with a passion,” Harry said. 

“Maybe we can cuddle in front of those two later and make them jealous,” Harley said. Peter smiled knowing that those two were getting along. It was nice for them all to sort of date even though no one would know. 

“What’s going through the mind of yours?” Johnny asked Peter. 

“Just thinking about how much I care about you guys,” Peter said. Johnny smiled at him as Petre moved closer. Johnny was the perfect personal heater since he was always warm. 

“I care about you three as well,” Johnny said.

“Stop making me feel so happy right before this horrible meeting,” Harry complained.

“Well then after your meeting and Harley’s class, we should all watch a movie in my room and cuddle,” Johnny said. Harley and Harry nodded as both started meeting/class. Peter watched their facial expression thinking about how he wished he could kiss them both instead of watching them cringe and groan at stuff. 

“What movie are we going to watch?” Johnny asked. Peter thought for a bit before smiling. 

“Star Wars?” Peter suggested. Harley gave Peter a glare. Harley normally preferred Star Trek to Star Wars.

“Why no watch a James Bond movie?” Harry suggested. He must have muted his board members again. 

“I can go for a spy movie,” Peter said. 

“Skyfall?” Johnny asked.

“Die Another Day,” Harry said. Peter nodded when Harry suggested Die Another Day. 

“You want to get snacks while I find the movie in Harry’s room?” Johnny asked. Peter agreed as they separated to get ready for movie night. 

~

The boys laid in each other’s arms as they watched the movie. Harley was tossing popcorn for Peter to catch with his mouth as Johnny was running his hand down Peter’s side. Peter enjoying being touched by them. Harry was laying beside Harley as he whispered something into Harley’s ear. Peter nudges him with his foot. Harry looked at him confused.

“Want to share with us what you two are whispering about?” Peter asked. Harry smiled.

“I was thinking of after quarantine,” Harry said. Peter looked at Harry feeling that this was going to end with Peter having to make a decision. “I think we should continue dating. I mean we all work together and we all know the other three pretty well.”

“Leave it to Harry to change his mind,” Johnny muttered. Peter smiled.

“I like that idea,” Peter said. “I was worried none of you would be interested in me after quarantine or want to just stay as friends.” The other three seemed shocked that Peter would think that. 

“Peter, we would never hurt you besides you are one of the most important people in my life,” Harley said. “Without you, I would have never met these two idiots.” Harry and Johnny muttered a ‘hey’. Peter laughed as the other two looked at him like he just insulted them. Peter felt tears running from his eyes as he laughed. Harley, Harry, and Johnny looked at him confused before realizing they were happy tears. 

“Harley’s right, none of us would be together without you, Parker,” Johnny said. The three of them pulled Peter into a hug as they hold onto him tightly to make sure he knew he was loved. 

~

Peter woke the next morning and turned his head to see the other three curled up and asleep holding on to each other in Johnny’s bed. Peter grabbed his phone and took a picture before he felt an arm pull him close. Harry was pulling him back to the group. 

“Sleep a little longer,” Harry muttered. Peter smiled before resting his head and laying perfectly content with being beside his loves. He slowly fell back asleep to each of their heartbeats and knowing that they were there.


End file.
